Near field communication (NFC) tags are readable by a wireless reader in close proximity (touching—8 inches). NFC tags may be incorporated into products and displays for communicating with portable readers. NFC readers are being included within portable communication devices (e.g., portable media devices and cellular phones) and are thereby becoming more common place and more widely used. Bluetooth also offers short range wireless communication and is already included in many portable devices.